


【鱼进锅】亲爱

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】亲爱

说起来还是郭德纲先挑明的。他看着大傻狗总背地里给他瞎忙活，对着他的时候却小心翼翼的。他真是没见过这么傻的了，怕他再祸害别人，只好自己收着了。

这真的不怪于谦，他浪了快三十年，但是这方面实在没什么经验可谈，毕竟也没喜欢过什么人，简直是白纸一张。这跟有过经历的郭德纲一比就显得有些力不从心。非常上道儿的是虽然不知道该怎么办，好歹也知道真心实意对人家好。歪打正着，没想到郭德纲就吃这套。

越明白人心险恶就越发明白于谦的珍贵，他也并不是不知好歹。于谦给他十分，他甚至愿意还二十分，只是看着聪明至极的人笨拙起来就异常可爱。每天晚上想起来他做的事儿都能笑着入睡。

相声圈子里于谦是有姓名的，可到底没出圈儿，天桥的观众大多并不熟悉郭德纲的这位新搭档，也并不知道在此之前两个人已经磨合了多久。

其实也就是半年的事儿，人们就会适应，甚至是喜爱。可是郭德纲等不了。自己受委屈，打碎了牙都能往肚子里咽，可身边的人不行，自己努力的目的就是为了能照顾孩子们和家里人，于谦是家里人。

后台那只大白狗拱到他怀里打断了他的思绪。狗主人也紧随其后，带着他特有的爽朗的笑声。果然啊，他走到哪哪就热闹。

他正愣神儿，于谦一下从后边搂住大白狗的脖子，“出门之前是不是说好了不许扑人，啊？”

郭德纲被逗的眯起眼睛，“没扑，亲近亲近怕什么的。”

于谦蹲下去掐着它的脸，“我都没亲近，能轮到你？！哪这么好事儿！”

郭德纲笑道：“它都能亲近，你为什么不能。”

于谦抬起头看他，喉结不自觉向下滚了滚。郭德纲还是含笑看他，但是眼里尽是认真。于谦一手搂着狗脖子，另一只手就要抓人的脚脖子。

手伸出去，也是试探，眼见着郭德纲动也不动，放纵的意味再明显不过。手紧紧握着人的脚踝，谁想另一只脚抬起来抵着他的胸口。

谁忍谁是那个。

于谦告诉大白狗不能扑，他倒扑上去啃人家。

接下来发生的事儿给于谦留下了一辈子的阴影，郭德纲死命推开他，趴到一边开始吐，当然也没吐出来什么东西，就是干呕。

于谦挫败异常，“我就这么恶心？”

郭德纲边呕边摆手。

于谦以为是让他躲远点，他就受伤的抱着大白狗蹲到外边去了。

过了一阵儿郭德纲出来找他，蹲在他身边，“你听我解释。”

于谦低头胡噜狗毛，“啊……解释吧……”

郭德纲挠了挠脑袋，“我吃坏东西了。”

于谦歪着头看他。

“真的！”

郭德纲信誓旦旦，“不信咱俩再亲一回！”

然后郭德纲又吐了。

于谦快哭了，“你要是烦我也不用勉强自己。”

郭德纲也超委屈，“我烦你我至于跟你扯这个！谁知道这是他娘的怎么回事？！”

于谦不说话。

郭德纲叹口气，“明天团里没安排，这边也没演出，我去医院检查检查。”

于谦忽然想起来，“不如去看大仙儿！好邪啊！”

郭德纲切一声，“要去你去吧。”说着就进剧场了。

和大夫说明情况的时候于谦不想进去，但是郭德纲硬拉着他，“我病情和你有关系，你得跟着。”

于谦实在不好意思，“人大夫看化验单，又不是相面呢，我去有什么用？”

郭德纲拗不过他，只好放过他了。

大半天忙活下来，开了一堆过敏药。于谦明白了，“郭先生，合着您对我过敏啊？？？”

郭德纲也很无奈，“要不我再仔细问问大夫怎么办？”

“问问吧，要不以后怎么过日子……”

因为离得近老大夫用不着眼镜，只是抬起眼球和额头。郭德纲被审视的有点紧张，于谦稍稍把他挡在身后。对着大夫呵呵笑。

大夫看着他们挨在一起的胳膊，“这不挺好吗？”

于谦摆摆手，“平时没事儿，一到关键时候……”

“什么关键时候？”

于谦不好意思的闹闹后脑勺，“亲嘴儿啊……”

大夫喝口茶叶水，“要我这个老头子说啊，你们平时接触没有事儿，只要亲密就不行，我看还是心理上……”说着拿下巴指郭德纲，“他嫌弃你。”

要不是于谦在中间拦着，郭德纲能把大夫从门诊打到住院部。

两个人坐公园里树荫下的长椅上。只有孩崽子们肯顶着个大太阳跑来跑去，老头儿老太太们都拿着个大扇子坐一边看着他们跑，时不时还吼几声儿，尽管吼完也不管用。

于谦看着胳膊上的伤，“我看你就是冲我来的。”

郭德纲冷着脸不说话。

于谦抿一下嘴，“其实，我觉得大夫说的，也不是完全没道理……”

郭德纲瞪着他。

于谦赶紧说道，“不一定是嫌弃，可能就是，紧张，或者不能完全接受……”

没等他说完话郭德纲牵起于谦的手，轻轻吻上他的手背。只轻轻一下，郭德纲捂着肚子，“没反应啊……我可觉得这比亲嘴儿恶心多了……”

那边于谦已经羞的捂脸了。

郭德纲怕对于谦造成二次伤害，硬生生等到把药吃完了才约他出来。于谦爱的地方他不爱去，他爱去的地方不适合干这事，最后他在火锅店定了个包间。

于谦也不知道他什么意思，锅子咕嘟咕嘟冒泡儿都没敢举筷子，小手搁在腿上规规矩矩坐着。本来是一个很简单的事，结果在这样封闭的空间里显得那么难为情，尤其那货这时候信号倒是不佳了，自己约他干什么一点都没察觉。自己反倒被他带的紧张极了，手也无处安放只好放在腿上。

服务员端菜进来看这俩人跟看神经病似的，迅速出去了。

没话找话是郭德纲不擅长的。

“我给我爸看你照片儿来着……”

“那叔儿怎么说的？”

“他说你有点老。”

“叔儿好眼力，我就是长的老性。”

郭德纲放松了，拿起筷子把菜往锅里放。于谦也赶紧拿起筷子给他布菜。

“还是上学时候呢，道边儿卖楼的老太太就总薅着我要卖我楼。”

郭德纲呵呵笑。

趁着他低头笑，于谦出其不备亲他一口。

郭德纲一愣，摸摸自己的嘴，又看着含笑的于谦，狠狠的上去捏他的嘴，“下回吃蒜别亲我！！”

end


End file.
